


you world, my world; started to crumble together

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: They met everyday. They lived under the same roof. They pursued dreams together. And it was so hard for them to unsee each other’s existence. No matter how much they had tried, they always failed. Without them realizing, their world started to crumble together.





	you world, my world; started to crumble together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Both were trainees.

* * *

 

It was almost 2 AM. Daniel could sense the quietness of their dorm. It made him kind of afraid to actually step inside. He didn't want to disturb others that might have slept already. It was not something new; Daniel who drenched in sweat after his solo activity in practice room. It was more like a routine. He would always be back to dorm at this hour. Though practice had already done few hours ago, Daniel would always stay longer. Practicing his dance on his own. He always felt that something was not right so he would try over and over again until he was satisfied. His friends often said that Daniel was too hard on himself. _“Your dance is fine,”_ said Jisung one day. But of course, Daniel wouldn't take 'fine' as something good; he only knew 'perfect'. So he would practice his moves again; until he was out of breath. He would lie on that slippery practice room's floor and thought about how hard this life could be; how hard it was to reach their dream.

 

 

The living room was pitch black. Daniel resisted the urge to switch on the lamp. His hand wandered on his surrounding; trying to find the wall so it would guide him through. He stopped on his track when he heard a soft cackling sound from the kitchen. He was not afraid though. It was impossible for a thief to actually rob this house. They didn't have anything fancy to begin with anyway.

 

It was Sungwoon. The infamous model student; Ha Sungwoon. Daniel could see that his roommate poured some hot water on to his mug.

 

"You're still awake."

 

Sungwoon yelped. He almost dropped his mug. If it wasn't because of his good reflect, the mug would have been on the floor; scattered. The members would be awake and scold him for sure.

 

" _Gosh_! Daniel! You startled me!"

 

Daniel leaned his body on the kitchen's door; gazing on Sungwoon’s figure who was clad in baby blue pyjama. Daniel always found Sungwoon cute; even when he had that scowl on his face. Just like right now.

 

"Why are you not sleeping yet?" Daniel grimaced. He sounded like a father who scolded his son.

 

Sungwoon heaved a sigh. "I have a math test tomorrow."

 

"But you're smart." Daniel raised his eyebrow. It made Sungwoon scowled once again. "Well, I still need to study like any other student, you know."

 

Sungwoon headed to the living room; leaving Daniel on his own. Sungwoon checked the watch on the wall; it was 2 AM already. He carefully placed his mug on the table and started to open his books.

 

Daniel slid down next to him. His body felt so tired but when he saw the eye bags under Sungwoon’s eyes, he was sure Sungwoon was way more tired than him. He still wondered sometimes how Sungwoon could keep up with all the training schedules along with his school stuffs. If it was Daniel, he would probably have gone mad long time ago.

 

Sungwoon tried to focus on the formulas in front of him. But he had to admit that it was kind of hard to do since there was Daniel who sat next to him and didn't even stop looking at him. Or more like, gazing. Sungwoon wouldn't dare to ask. He thought that he was in no position to ask anyway. He wondered what Daniel was thinking while gazing at him right now.

 

 

 

 

Daniel thought he never saw books as thick as the books that Sungwoon read. But probably he just didn't pay much attention to his math class before. But Daniel had to admit that Sungwoon looked slightly ethereal. Sungwoon with his thick rimmed glasses; looking so serious; his attention never did waver. Sungwoon was always serious in anything. That was why he was so good in everything. Daniel knew that very well. Sungwoon might be one of his favorite. Sungwoon never gave up that was what Daniel liked the most about him.

 

Hours has passed. Sungwoon closed his eyes a second and took off his glasses. He rubbed his face a little. His brain was about to explode. He has had enough of these mathematic formulas. He looked toward his left. A bit surprised that Daniel was still there. Daniel laid his head on the hard surface of the table. He was still awake. He probably didn't even sleep at all.

 

 

 

Sungwoon felt bad for him. Daniel was such a hard-working guy. He was always the last to be back to the dorm due to his excessive practice. Sungwoon wondered if Daniel ever felt tired. It looked like Daniel had those bricks on his shoulders everytime Sungwoon noticed. It was hard to not notice Daniel anyway because he had this aura that could make people stopped and stared for awhile at his presence.

 

Sungwoon also laid his head on the table. The tiredness finally caught him. He still had at least one and half hour before he started his morning routines. Before he closed his eyes, Sungwoon looked straight at Daniel’s face—his eyes. It was mesmerizing and consuming at the same time. As if it drown him in and forbid him to close his own eyes.

 

 

 

Another one thing that Daniel was good at was how he could flip Sungwoon’s heart as easy like that. It only needed one single brush over his mop of hair then Sungwoon’s world was crumbled. Daniel caressed Sungwoon’s hair smoothly and carefully. Daniel was always like that. Treating Sungwoon like he was some kind of porcelain; fragile. Someone that needed to be protected. But one thing that Daniel might forget that porcelain had high resistance to thermal shock as well. Sungwoon was not fragile; he was tough enough so he could protect Daniel if he wanted to.

 

Daniel’s fingers moved down to caress Sungwoon’s cheek. He was not the type to actually giving attention to people. He was more like receiving a lot of it. But the case with Sungwoon, it felt like he wanted to give all of them to Sungwoon. Even, he would like to give the world to Sungwoon if he could. He wondered for quite sometimes if it was normal. The attraction he had for his roommate; was it only a mere platonic feelings; or was it something more; Daniel didn't dare to think further about it.

 

Minutes passed by. Sungwoon had already sound asleep. Daniel could see how peaceful his beautiful face was. He could do this all day; even forever. Daniel wouldn't lie if he ever imagined to kiss those beautiful eyes; enchanting smile—lucious lips. Everything about Sungwoon was intoxicating.

 

 

Daniel stopped his fingers when it touched the corner of Sungwoon’s lips. He withdrew his hand. Then he moved a little further from him. Danielbit his lower lips. His brain was pretty much messed up. He kept thinking about something he shouldn't have to. Daniel realized that Sungwoon was the reason. He was one solid reason how Daniel’s world started to crumble.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I miss nielwoon so much! T_____T


End file.
